


Alter Ego

by WTF LANGYA_Inc 2021 (LANGYA_Ink)



Series: WTF Langya_Ink 2021 - Челлендж [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Action figure photography, BJD Cosplay, Cosplay, Crossover, Dolls, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANGYA_Ink/pseuds/WTF%20LANGYA_Inc%202021
Summary: Пейринг: Гранд Адмирал Траун\Мэй ЧансуСаммари: два очень разных персонажа, два гениальных стратега из очень разных вселенных, у которых слишком много общегоПримечания: Ху Гэ в роли чисса, подробнее о персонаже можно почитать здесь
Series: WTF Langya_Ink 2021 - Челлендж [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148837
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Alter Ego




End file.
